


Contessa's Globes: Totally Spies

by GaleCrowley



Series: The Contessa's Globes [3]
Category: Totally Spies
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, F/M, Growth, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: Alex, Sam and Clover are young adults ready to graduate. But just before they can walk commencement, the Spies have a run-in with the Contessa, who will show them what it really means to be an adult.





	Contessa's Globes: Totally Spies

 

In the stillness of the night, in a hidden corner, WHOOP headquarters was filled with a wide pink light. The light shimmered and hummed, before refining itself into a single narrow column and letting out a flash. Were anyone around to pay attention, they might have heard the soft thud as the Contessa’s padded boots hit the floor.

 

The Contessa righted herself, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light. “Ooh, I’ve got to get me some protective eyewear for future trips.” This wasn’t the first time her Dimensional Interfacer had placed her somewhere she wasn’t used to the light, but it was the first where it dumped her into pitch-darkness.

 

Speaking of the Interfacer, she pocketed it away before anyone could see she had it. It wouldn’t do her any good to have someone in the many dimensions she traveled through know how she did it and used that knowledge to prevent her from escaping into another dimension. Or worse yet, take the Interfacer from her and leave her stranded.

 

She wandered around. Stumbling in the dark, she stubbed her foot on a corner, smacking the wall with the tip of her shoe.

 

“Yow!” She brought her leg and massaged her ankle, waiting for the pain to subside. “Oh, if I’ve only I had brought a flashlight!” She looked down at her chest. “Hmm. Maybe I have.”

 

The Contessa was possessed of an unusually ability, attributed to her being a mutant by people who knew about these kinds of things. She had hypnotic breasts and addictive milk which she lactated out constantly, able to summon it upon command, which she used for her own personal pleasure. Her personal pleasure being to seduce, corrupt, and brainwash as many people as she could with her big tits, turning them into either tit-worshipping boobie sluts or equally boob-devoted studs with enlarged cocks whose only thoughts concerned when and how much they could jizz onto a nice rack. Lots of spam advertised the ability to enlarge a guy’s shaft, but the Contessa’s milk was one of the few substances that could actually do as much, as since they were usually no boobs on a guy to enhance into a sexy, jiggly jug, down into the cock her milk went.

 

Recorded effects of her milk up to this point in her life were of course mind control, telepathy with those affected, growth of genitalia, hallucination, dreams, increased libidio, increased semen production and lactation. And usually, but not always, her nipples emitted a soft pink light which she could control, depending on how strong of a hypnotic blast she wanted to hit her enemies with.

 

She unzipped her top, a leather piece designed with her bust-based powers in mind, and let her nipples out, using the pink light from them to illuminate her surroundings. It wasn’t much light, but it was enough she could see in a rough area in front of her and not stub her toe again.

 

Walking around and exploring the place, her jugs bouncing with each step, she came onto a sign which her nipples gave her enough light to read.

 

“Mm, WOOHP headquarters,” Contessa read out loud. “Never heard of ‘em.”

 

“Stop!” a voice shouted. “Who goes there?” A security guard came around the corner, dressed in usual museum security clothes and waving his flashlight. The Contessa heard him coming, so she had enough time to zip up so that when the guard aimed his flashlight at her, she was merely displaying a small cleavage rather than completely letting her tits hang out.

 

“Who are you?” the guard asked, approaching her.

 

“Me?” Contessa said. “Why, I’m …” she glanced at the sign again, getting an idea for a bluff. “I’m a new recruit for WOOHP.”

 

“A new recruit, huh?” the guard stroked his chin, coming closer. “Well, you’re certainly dressed right, but I thought spies didn’t get their catsuits until after their exam. And they don’t normally have heels.” He pointed to her footwear.

 

“It’s custom,” the Contessa replied flawlessly. “I was just so excited to join, I couldn’t help myself, so I made my own suit.”

 

An organization that requires catsuits for wear? The Contessa thought. That certainly sounds like my kind of group! If it’s attractive women they put in those suits, I may just sign up for real.

 

“And if you are a new recruit,” the guard said, “What are you doing skulking around so late at night?”

 

“I was supposed to take my exam today, but I got lost on my way over,” Contessa said. “I thought I could stay the night and take it first thing tomorrow morning.”

  
“Hmm,” the guard pursed his lips, not buying her story. Contessa saw him reach a hand towards his walkie-talkie.

 

“Excuse me a moment, darling,” Contessa said to interrupt him, grabbing her zipper and pretending she was straining to pull it down. “Hrg! Oh my. It appears my zipper is stuck, and it’s quite warm in here. Would you help me pull it down?”

 

The guard seemed uncertain, but he acquiesced to her request. More importantly to the Contessa, he moved his hand away from his walkie.

 

He reached up and grabbed the zipper, pulling down and exposing more of her cleavage. He began to be a little weirded out when it became clear she wasn’t wearing a bra, and this odd feeling forming in his head whispering something to him, compelling him to do what this woman said.

 

With lightning speed, the Contessa wrapped her arms around his head and back, pulling him forward and plunging his face into her cleavage, smothering his head. He grunted and flailed his arms.

 

“Shh, shh, don’t struggle,” Contessa cooed. “Just relax. Let go of your worries. Give in to my cleavage. You don’t need to worry. You don’t need to think. From now on, my boobies will do the thinking for you.”

 

The guard’s flailing continued, for a time. Then his arms relaxed, and the Contessa could feel the warm air of his relaxed sigh on her breasts.

 

“Now,” the Contessa unzipped further, letting her nipples out. She placed her palms on the sides of his head and gently brought him out from the center of the cleavage over to her left tit, his mouth even with her nipple. “Suck, dear. Suck and drink my milk. And then, after you do that, you’re going to tell me everything you know about WOOHP.”

 

The guard latched onto her teat, and the Contessa tilted her head back, smiling and relaxing as he nursed her.

 

“We - we use gadgets,” he paused sucking to say, offering his first bit of info.

 

“What kind of gadgets?”  


“Lots of things. Lipstick lasers, communication mirrors …”

 

“Communication mirrors?” Contessa cupped her chin, getting an idea. “Do they have video?”

 

The guard nodded and grunted a yes-sounding noise, having gone back to slurping milk out of her thick nipple. The Contessa got an idea. There was a lot she could do with unfettered access to a video stream.

 

“Can you take me somewhere to where I can record something, and get me access to these mirrors?” the Contessa asked. The guard grunted yes again.

 

“Excellent. Mwa ha h-!” the Contessa began to indulge herself with an evil laugh, but caught herself and gagged her mouth. It would cramp her stealthy, subtle style to be discovered by another guard because she laughing too loud.

  
  
  


“Graduation,” Alex said as she, Clover and Sam went inside WOOHP HQ through an elevator. “I can’t believe we’re really going to be graduating soon!”

 

“Don’t celebrate just yet,” Sam said. “Jerry called us here in for a reason. He sounded pretty worried …”

 

The elevator stopped, opening its doors and showing Jerry.

 

“Hello, spies,” Jerry greeted.

 

“What’s the problem, Jerry?” Sam asked.

 

“This way.” Jerry indicated for them to follow him. He brought them to a room and pointed to the floor, where a guard was lying down.

 

“What happened to him?” Sam asked. She and the other spies walked around him, observing him. He had lipstick kiss marks down his right cheek, a dried white substance leaving powdery flakes down his chin, and the center of his pants was splotched with a dark spot.

 

“We’re not sure,” Jerry said. “We tried to look at the security feed for what happened, but, well …”

 

Jerry brought them into the security monitoring room. The two guards stationed there were similar to the other guard, lying back in their seats with dried milk mustaches on their lips and vacant, blissful expressions as if they were high.

 

“Why are all the monitors off?” Sam asked.

 

“I’ll show you,” Jerry flicked a switch, and the monitors turned on one by one. When they powered up, the only thing the monitors showed was a clip of a woman’s naked large breasts swaying back and forth. They were big enough to provoke jealousy from some of the spies.

 

Sam backed away from the screen in alarm. “What - what is that?”

 

“I mean, it looks like porn to me,” Alex said.

 

“This is the only thing that’s been playing on our monitors,” Jerry said, turning off the monitors. “It gets worse. Even the communicators are affected. They won’t do anything, they just show this playing over and over. We’ve been trying to get to the bottom of this with absolutely zero luck. I was hoping you might be able to make some progress on it.”

 

“We won’t let you down, sir,” Sam said, saluting.

 

“Hey, look!” Clover pointed. One of the guards was waking up. He stirred, moaned, and moved his eyes towards Sam.

  
“Boobs!” he shouted, jumping at Sam. Sam reacted quickly, kicking him the groin and bringing him down. He groaned and went down.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” Sam suggested. She, Alex, Clover and Jerry went outside the monitoring room.

  
“I think we should split up to cover more ground,” Sam suggested. “Jerry, you’re with me. Alex, Clover, you go off.”

  
“Hey, wait a minute,” Clover said. “Isn’t there strength in numbers? Shouldn’t we stick closer together? I mean, whoever did this could probably still be inside the building!”

 

“Unlikely,” Jerry said. “We got our first report of this last night. Whoever did that would need to sleep, eat, and use the restroom, and I doubt they stayed here to do that. Sam’s right. We’ll split up and meet back here in half an hour. If we don’t show, we’ll know there’s something wrong. We’ll take the right.”

 

“Okay,” Alex and Clover ran off to the left hallway while Jerry and Sam went right.

 

“I’m going to try to get to the command center,” Jerry said.

 

“I’ll stay close,” Sam said, and they set off.

 

Meanwhile, Alex and Clover went through the hall to be met with a big bunch of nothing. They slowed their run to a walk, taking in their surroundings as they went on.

 

“Hey, Clover?” Alex asked. “Why do you think that guard said ‘boobs’ when he tried to attack Sam?”

 

“I don’t know,” Clover said. “I’ve never thought anyone in WOOHP was perverted …”

 

Alex gave her a dubious look. “Seriously? Look at this.” She tugged on her catsuit, giving it a snap.

 

Clover pursed her lips. “Yeah, well …”

 

The girls heard a clatter from above them. They drew weapons and turned in the direction of the noise.

“Nothing up there,” Clover remarked. She and Alex walked on, keeping their weapons ready.

 

Another noise startled them, this one coming from their right. They turned that direction, but were once again met with nothing.

  
“Okay,” Alex said, “I don’t know you are, but whoever it is, you need to back off before we get really nasty!”

 

There was another noise, this one sharper and from behind them. Alex yelped in alarm and without thinking, got out her communicator to get in touch with Sam.

 

“Sam, Sam!” Alex called, dismayed when she was met only with the clip of swaying boobage. “Oh. That’s right.” Despite the uselessness of it to her, she kept the communicator opening, watching the jugs swing back and forth. The beautiful boobs …

 

They were so soft and jiggly, so round and squishy … Alex almost wanted to reach and touch those warm, inviting, soft boobs.

  
_Boobs._

 

“What?” Alex said, turning her head. “Who said that?”

 

“Shouldn’t you close that?” Clover asked, leaning over Alex’s shoulder.

 

“I will!” Alex insisted. “I’m … I just … I’m … fascinated.” Alex became wobbly.

 

“By what?” Clover asked in offense. “The boobs?” She looked at the communicator and quickly fell under the spell herself, watching those huge jugs swing back and forth hypnotically. They had a pleasant rhythm to their swinging that Clover found she couldn’t look away from. “Uh … what?” she asked, confused about why her mind seemed to be fading from her. “Boobs? Yes, boobs.”

 

“Yes! Boobs, darlings, boobs!” a voice said from behind them, clapping her hands. Despite the intrusion, Alex and Clover didn’t look away from the communicator, enraptured.

 

The Contessa threw her noise-making materials onto the ground. Since she had startled Alex into opening the communicator, she didn’t need them anymore.

 

The Contessa walked up to them and wrapped her arms around their shoulders.

  
“Don’t you just love watching my boobs sway?” the Contessa asked. “Love being enthralled by swinging tits? Love how my tits feel?” She pulled their faces in and rubbed their cheeks on the outside edge of her boobs each.

  
“Uh-huh,” Alex said dreamily.

 

“Love your tits,” Clover repeated.

 

“That’s right, darlings,” the Contessa said, rocking Sam and Alex. “You love boobs. You’ve always loved big boobs, the bigger, the better. You love having big boobs. Don’t you want big boobs, boobs as big as mine?”

 

Alex and Clover nodded, their minds consumed by the Contessa’s cleavage.

 

“Wait, no,” Clover said. “That’s not right.”

 

“But it is, my little busty beauty,” the Contessa cooed. “You’ve always had big boobs, remember? Always. They made you feel so confident, when all the other girls were jealous of your cup sizes and all the boys stared at you with lust in their eyes. Don’t you remember that one boy? You gave him a photo of yourself in nothing but a bra, and he jerked off to it right on the spot. He _had_ to. Your jugs were just so beautiful he couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. Just like you can’t stop yourself from loving your big, beautiful, jiggly boobies!” She reached over and cupped and bounced a breast on Clover and Sam each.

 

“Yes, big, beautiful, _jiggly_ … BOOBIES!” Alex screamed in delight as the Contessa’s power totally overtook her mind. She began fondling herself with one hand while holding the communicator up.

 

“Now, listen to me very carefully, because this is important.” The Contessa reached over and pushed the communicator closed with her finger. “You love boobs. You love having big boobs. But you know something else? You also love sucking. You love having your boobs sucked, and you love sucking on boobs, especially soft, warm, milky boobs with lots of boob juice in them for you to drink. You love boob juice. You love milk and both male and female cum. You love to drink it all up like the good, horny, busty _sluts_ you are. And when you do, it’ll make your boobs bigger and your orgasms wetter. When your boobs get bigger, they’ll get more sensitive, more pleasurable, more full of milk. Eventually, when they get as big as mine, they’ll be so sensitive, it’ll be like little orgasm buttons for your bodies. Just one squeeze will be enough to send you into a thrilling climax. Now...”

 

The Contessa separated from them, unzipping her top and letting her gigantic melons out. “Drink.”

  
Alex and Clover giggled, Alex tossing her communicating to the ground. They latched onto the Contessa’s breasts, grabbing hold with their hands and massaging the jugs as they sucked on her nipples. Milk flowed freely and easily from the Contessa’s nipples, filling Alex and Clover up. True to the Contessa’s words, their boobs soon began expanding in size, pressing against and straining the fabric of their catsuits. Dark streaks appeared when they began lactating themselves. A little pop was heard, and the zippers of their suits flew off, unzipping and revealing their new F-sized cups.

 

Alex and Clover parted from the Contessa, moaning as milk traveled down their chin. They looked at each other, took one look at the others’ boobs, and then went wild and horny for the other, wanting nothing more than a piece of busty action.

 

They set on each other, jumping at each other and grappling to the floor, wrestling until they got themselves into a breastfeeding 69, sucking boob juice out from the others’ chest. They moaned as their boobs grew larger and larger in size, eventually matching the Contessa's double-J cups.

 

Alex reached out and gave Clover an experimentally squeeze. Once again true to the Contessa’s word, the effect was instantaneous; Clover moaned as her snatch sputtered out feminine fluids, screaming as in the throes of orgasm.

 

“Boobies!” Clover shouted. “Boobies, jugs, milk, tits!” She shook, her whole body vibrating. She reached over and returned the favor, pressing her palm onto Alex’s exposed jug and causing Alex to make a mess on her suit,

 

The Contessa chuckled. “Oh, I do so love helping friends to … love each other. Enjoy! Bon appetit.” The Contessa blew a kiss at them and turned around, hands on her hips. “My work here is done. Now, to finish the set.”

 

She walked out of the room, finding the feeling of her tits swaying as she walked mildly pleasant.

Jerry and Sam walked into the command center of the HQ.

 

"Now, let's see if we can find evidence of tampering," Jerry said as he walked up to the controls and began fiddling with the buttons.

 

Sam crossed her arms, rocking on her heels as she waited impatiently for Jerry to finish, keeping a lookout. She didn't do a very good job, as someone easily snuck up behind her, grabbing her and covering her mouth to keep her from screaming and getting Jerry's attention.

 

Her assailant turned her over and forced her into a bent over position. Her assailant had an accomplice who held up a mirror communicator, showing Sam the hypnotic vision of the swaying boobies playing on the monitor. Sam didn't understand why she began relaxing, the muscles in her joints losing their tension, turning to mush.

 

"Mm?" Sam asked in confusion, muffled. The accomplice held the communicator up as she unzipped, letting out her large tits which Sam found oddly arousing, even though she had never considered herself a lesbian before.

 

The assailant removed her hand from Sam's mouth, but she didn't scream. All she wanted was to stare at the swinging boobs. She was hypnotized.

 

The accomplice pressed her boob up to Sam's face, rubbing her large, thick nipple on Sam's cheek to tease her before offering the nipple into Sam's mouth. Sam accepted it eagerly, sucking the nipple and drinking the milk that came out of it.

 

Jerry continued fiddling with the controls, trying to find some sign of tampering. A hint to the intruder's identity and purpose. Something, anything, any hint or clue would do.

 

"Sam, I can't find anything here," Jerry said. "Sam?" He worried when he heard Sam moaning heavily. "Sam!"

 

He whipped around, only to bet met with a blast of milk squirting into his face, blinding his vision. He blinked several times, wiping the milk out of his eyes so he could see his attacker.

 

The Contessa stood before him, holding one of her tits up like a gun, its milky ammo dripping from her nipple to the floor. She smirked.

 

"Well, it's no surprise you didn't find anything, since I never tampered with it," the Contessa said.

 

"Who are you?" Jerry asked.

 

"The Contessa, nominally, but you can call me mistress."

 

"Uh-huh." Jerry backed towards the control console, his finger out to press the silent alarm. The Contessa was quicker on the draw, pinching her nipples between her fingers and shooting out another squirt of milk, this time at the console, causing the electronics inside to fry. Jerry whipped his hand away when he heard the components hizz and sizzle.

 

"Oh, just give up already," the Contessa said. "There's no one to save you. I've already got all three of your active spies, and two of your former ones." She pointed behind her, where Alice and Pepper were busy with Sam, who was sucking on Alice's tit as if she was holding on for dear life.

"The only salvation you have," the Contessa drew a hand across her cleavage, "lies in my breasts."

 

"You'll forgive me if I find that doubtful," Jerry said.

 

"Actually, no, I won't. But it's okay, my little boob-sucker," The Contessa spoke in a soft voice which was meant to be reassuring, but Jerry found it more disquieting. "I'll forgive you. All sins will be forgiven when you give in to the exquisite pleasure that is my boobs."

 

"I don't ... think ..." Jerry said, his words grinding to a halt, his face bathed in the pink light from the Contessa's nipple. _What's going on?_

 

"That's right, darling!" the Contessa said, jiggling and rolling her boobs. "You don't think. At all. You have no mind. All you have is a cock, and your cokc love big titties. My big titties will do the thinking for you now, okay, sweetheart? What little thinking you can do is going to be done with the head between your legs, not the one on your shoulders, and all your thoughts will revolve around how much you love big boobies."

 

Love ... big boobies ... don't think. Boobies will think for me, Jerry thought. He pressed his hands over his ears to block her out. What am I doing? Stop! Don't listen to her.

 

Listen to me, the Contessa whispered in his mind. Listen to my tits. Can't you hear them?

 

Jerry discovered he could, in fact, hear them. He heard liquid sloshing around, the way one does when holding a seashell to their ear. He could hear the milk sloshing around inside her breasts, all that warm, wonderful, creamy milk ... it seemed a shame to let it go to waste.

 

No, no!

 

Yes, yes! The Contessa insisted, her voice overpowering his. She walked up to him and hooked an arm around her neck, bringing him forward to suckle on her breasts. He offered a little more resistance than she was used to at this point in the process, but it wasn't enough, and he latched onto her nipple.

 

"Drink," the Contessa whispered, rubbing his back, her nipple twitching with anticipation as Jerry gave in and suckled out her milk. "Drink up and be a good stud."

 

While Jerry drank the milk out of her tits, the Contessa reached down and unzipped his pants, reaching inside and stroking his shaft. She pulled his underwear down to get a good look at her, then gently rubbed the underside of his tool with two of her fingers, occasionally going over and pressing her fingertips against his balls, until his cock was erect.

 

"My, you're a decent size, aren't you?" the Contessa said. "About ... five inches when fully erect? That's not bad. But I think we can do better, don't you agree?" the Contessa wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him in close. Her nipple swelled up at her command, and let out a gush of milk into Jerry's mouth which was too much for him to swallow all at once, so some of it dripped out onto his chin. "A good stud needs a nice, big, long, hard cock to cum into good busty sluts, like Sam over there is going to be when they're done."

 

Sam? Jerry thought, for a moment brought back to his senses. But the moment faded when he felt his cock twitch and stretch out, increasing in size thanks to the Contessa's milk. The Contessa stroked his shaft with her fingers again, cooing a soft moan of delight is reached eight, nine, _ten_ inches, doubling in size while he continued sucking.

 

"That's better," the Contessa said. She popped her tit out of Jerry's mouth, gently pushing him away. She looked over her shoulder. "Are you done over there, girls?"

 

Alice popped her boob out of Sam's mouth. Sam fell to the floor, smiling and giggling, babbling as milk dripped from her chin. Alice raised a thumbs-up at the Contessa.

 

"Send her over," the Contessa ordered, walking away from Jerry and sitting on the control console.

 

Alice patted Sam on the butt like she was a racehorse. Sam looked up, moaned at the sight of Jerry, and crawled over in a hurry.

 

"Give her a nice, hot load for me, will you, Jerry?" the Contessa suggested.

 

"I ... no. I will not!" Jerry asked.

 

"Oh, but please?" the Contessa jiggled and rolled her boobs. "It would make my boobs and I very happy. And I'm sure it would make Sam and her boobs very happy as well."

 

"Yes," Jerry moaned, unable to stop himself. "Make ... boobs ... happy." He fell to his knees, his cock hanging out."

 

Sam went up to him with glee. She smiled at the sight of his enlarged shaft, giving it a soft pat on the side and sighing as she admired.

 

"I ..." Jerry grunted as Sam took the tip of his tool into her mouth before working way down, taking it in as far as it would go. "I know ... you have us beat. But I have one question."

 

"Shoot," the Contessa said,

 

"Why?" Jerry asked.

 

"Oh, boy, here we go. All you heroes are the same. Can't comprehend there's not a _reason_ behind everything we villains do. Sometimes we just ... _are_. Sometimes we just do. Is this the part where I tell you my tragic backstory about how I was abused a child, or experimented on by a mad scientist, or what else have you? No. No. I do this ..."

 

The Contessa got up from the console, taking a knee next to Jerry.

 

"Because it's _fun_ ," the Contessa whispered. "I do this because it turns me on, and it's fun." She ran a finger over her crotch to demonstrate. “I guess you could say corrupting heroines is like my heroin. Ha!” She looked over to Sam. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, you have a load to be blowing, young man."

 

"No!" Jerry shouted, even though his mind was screaming yes! yes!

 

"Yes!" The Contessa insisted, hugging him and pressing the side of his face into her cleavage. "Look at her, Jerry. Can't you tell she wants it badly? She's a beauty, too. You should be honored to have such a lovely, horny, _busty_ redhead sucking you off."

 

Sam continued working her way up and down, sucking his rod.

 

"I ..."

 

"Ah," Contessa placed a finger to his mouth. "What did I say earlier? No thinking. A good stud doesn't need to think. A good stud lets boobs do the thinking for him. And you are a good student, aren't you, Jerry? Who's a good stud? Who's a good, boob-loving stud?" She talked to him in a baby voice, grabbing her tit and rubbing it into his face.

 

Sam went down further, pressing the underside of his cock between her boobs as she sucked.

 

"I ..." Jerry groaned, feeling his cock twitch and pulse, stimulated by Sam's sucking and her boobs.

 

The tension in Jerry's body went out, and his limbs relaxed.

 

"Give it to her, Jerry," the Contessa said.

 

"I'm a good stud," Jerry said.

 

His cock stiffened up, blasting ropes of semen into Sam's mouth. Sam squealed with delight, grabbing his cock and milking it for more, swallowing every drop she could of his cum. She pulled away, a thin strand of his thick cum hanging between his tip and her mouth.

 

Sam moaned. Her breasts swelled up, straining against the fabric of her catsuit. The fabric lost, her growing boobies tearing through it and jiggling, leaving her boobs covered in nothing but a white bra, and that itself was strained and on its way out as well.

 

"I hope you've learned your lesson from this," the Contessa said, getting up. "You're a good stud who loves blowing huge loads into good little sluts who need an enhancement in the bust department, because the nutrients in my milk now make so that your seed will make boobs grow, just like my milk does. And you're going to keep going on this. You're going to cum into Alex, and into Clover, and Alice, and Pepper, and everyone, until every adult woman in the world is a good, lusty, busty slut. Well ..."

 

The Contessa clapped her hands and turned away. "My work here is done." She got out her Dimensional Interfacer, opened a portal, and hopped through it before she could suffer any consequences for her actions.

 

Meanwhile, Sam, totally corrupted, took Jerry's cock into her boobs and began rubbing it that, giving him a boob job and making them both moan as their new Contessa-given obsessions with boobs were catered to.

**Author's Note:**

> The Contessa’s bust size is based on Wendy Fiore if you want a visually reference for how big they’re supposed to be.
> 
> I've been waiting awhile to be able to finish this one. The Contessa and Totally Spies totally go together, don't you think?


End file.
